This invention relates to connection of underwater flow lines and other tubular members without the use of divers.
Oil and gas industries develop production lines in deep-sea locations, with the tubular members extending hundreds of feet below the water surface. When a catastrophic event occurs, such as a hurricane, the tubular members become bent, damaged and sometimes broken. The depth of the location where the tubular members are broken off is often determined by either the bottom structure, the depth of the water, the height of the waves during the storm, the type of platform supporting the production and other variables that cannot be fully predicted and estimated.
Conventionally, when a well falls over the divers are engaged to either repair and reconnect the well or plug and abandon the well. The operations involving divers are relatively expensive and time consuming. In most instances, the production tubing, as well as the casings is cut off close to the mudline at a level above the surface controlled sub surface safety valve (SCSSV). When the well is shut up at the evacuation of the personnel due to the approaching storm, the pressure is bled off and the failsafe valve that is set a minimum 100 feet below the mudline is closed. Conventionally, the shut off production tubing and the immediately surrounding casing is no longer useful for reconnecting to the production facilities. In such a case, a new well has to be drilled, with associated work of installing production tubing, casings, cementing, etc.
The present invention contemplates provision of an apparatus and method for connecting severed underwater tubular members for reestablishing production through the original production tubing.